Where to turn, rewrite
by Jadedsnowtiger
Summary: A re-write of my story from a few years ago. Jessie is forcefully removed from her fathers care, forced in to a situation she has no idea how to handle.
1. Chapter 1

After several years, I have finally gotten around to rewriting this story. I hope it appears a lot better than the first time around. I really enjoy this story and hope you will as well.

If you notice any miss spelling or grammar, please give me a shout. I am willing to take on an editor if anyone is interested, as most of this is already written I'm just re editing most of it.

Father and Dr. Quest left earlier that morning with the boys for a planned weekend fishing trip, giving me free rang of the air condition house. Even Iris, the household computer was down for maintenance, leaving me in almost completely alone. Every girls dream, when you are living among a group males.

So when I heard the door rang for the first time, rolled over on the couch knowing we weren't expecting any visitors. The second time was accompanied by knocking. Groaning to myself, I got up to answer the door.

There were two suite standing on the porch, both in black accompanied by black sun glasses. Great agents, just want I needed.

"Jessica Bannon?" The one asked, removing his glasses. Differently an agent, but he wasn't military nor Intelligence One, he would have know me without hesitation.

"Who are you?" I asked, not giving any information.

"I am Detective Johnston." He pointed to himself.

"I need to see your papers." I told him holding out my hand, receiving them I looked over the sheets quickly, as my father had shown me, to see if they were real.

"And this is Mister Ericson, your Mother's lawyer." The second man didn't smile as he was introduced, which caused me to instantly not trust him.

"Is Mom alright?" I asked softly, worried something bad had happened.

"She's fine." The Lawyer nodded, handing me some paper. "She has been granted full custody of you."

I looked down to the paperwork, custody papers, in bright red bold letters it read 'child endangerment.'

"What is this about?" I looked unsure, as I looked over the paperwork, not understanding what was going on.

"You are to come with us." The Detective told me.

"No. I can't just leave; my family will be back shortly." I told them, holding on to the door handle. Dad had prepared me for exit strategies for almost every situation- but not this one. Unsure of what to do next; part of me wanted to run the other part was pure anger.

"We need to leave now, in order to make the plane." The lawyer demanded of me as he looked almost through me.

"Why isn't my mother with you?" I demanded, surely she should have been here if she thought I was in trouble.

"She's was in court until an hour ago, getting this paperwork though." The lawyer showed me the time stamp.

"I need to pack some clothing," I shook my head, racing for a way to escape.

"Your mother has some at her house." The lawyer shook his head, "We need to get going."

"What about turning off the tv at least, Dad will be upset if I leave the lights and television on."

The Detective grabbed my arm, rather roughly as I went to turn off the TV, hoping it would buy time.

"Don't touch me." I pulled away from him.

The Detective was a larger man and easily grabbed a hold of me, pulling me into the car. I fought back screaming with all my might, but it wasn't enough, I really wished IRIS wasn't down.

I had been tossed to the back of the car where the doors where all child lock preventing me from escaping. I watched as the lawyer taped the paperwork to the front door, closing it before walking to the car.

"My Father will have you both arrested." I told them trying to keep calm, as I thought of a way to get out of this.

"This is for your own good." I was told, causing me to lose my patients kicking at their seats, it felt good to release the anger I was feeling.

What would cause my mother to file for custody, I have always been able to make my own decision on who I wanted to live with? why would she file for child endangerment, Father and Doctor Quest had never done anything to hurt me.

I watched as the car drove to a nearby airfield, even for a small airfield it was often busy, but today it was dead which worried me even more.

Once the car stopped the detective grab me forcing me out of the car.

"Will you sit still, or do I have to handcuff you to the chair?" The Detective asked, as he dragged me on to the plane. I could feel a bruise forming under his painful grip, as I tried to pull away from him.

Where was the staff for the airport, someone had to be here to see me.

"It would be safer if you did." I told him, kicking him in the knee cap, causing him to fall back. I attempted to make a run for it. I forgot to take the lawyer into account as he pulled out a taser gun.

"Sit down." He called to me.

I froze, scared, unsure of my next move.

"Your mother said you were well-behaved." The Lawyer shook his head, tossed the door open as he said something to the driver, a code between them maybe.

"Open your mouth," The Detective brought over a bottle of water.

"Why?" I demanded, as he opened the bottle. "What is it?"

The Detective showed me the label, it was Valium prescribed to me by a doctor I never meet before. It was an extremely high dosage for someone of my size.

"I don't know that doctor." I told him, "I am not allowed to take meds without my Father's permission."

"Your mother had these order for you." The Detective told me, holding me still.

"I am not taking them." I shook my head.

"Trust me," The man shook his head, "Take them or I will force them down your throat."

I spit at him, as he grabbed me forcing the pills into my mouth before dumping the water down my throat, I fought him off as best I could being tied down to the chair. But my effects were in vain as I was easily overpowered,The pills quickly took effect knocking me out.

I was pulled along by the Detective from the plane into the airport, my mind was still fuzzy as I found it hard to stand on my own as I was dragged to where Mother and a man I had never meet before; Mother in a sundress, well the man in khakis and button down shirt. I looked to Mom angry with this situation. I bit my inner cheek as I was dragged to where my mother was.

"How was the flight?" Mom asked as the Detective lead me to her. I pulled back, but I didn't want to get near Mom as I couldn't find myself to trust her at this moment.

"Well let's see, first I am pulled from my home, not allowed my clothing, or personal items.-"

"Jessica-" Mom walked closer to me.

Mom went to say something, but I continued on anyways, upset that she would do this to me. "I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to my father or family!"

I attempted to distance myself from her as the unknown man approached mom, claiming his spot at her side.

"Your Mother is speaking to you." The man spoke up, he seemed overly tan for spring. It was easy to see his hair was short and slightly brown. I don't remember ever seeing him on the digs.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded, looking to the new person angry with the situation at hand.

"Jessica." Mother snapped.

"This is kidnapping, you know what dad's going to do?" I demanded. The unnamed men seem to give the Detective a sign of some sort, for the Detective held onto me tighter my one shoulder was beginning to feel the stress.

"Jessica, you need to calm down." Mother stepped closer to me, placing her hand on my arm.

"No, I need my Father." I demanded as the man beside my Mother walked over to me. I started attempting to the Detective as the man pressed something sharp into my neck. I felt myself fall as the darkness took over.

I awoke feeling slightly dizzy. I was unsure where I was as I sat up, looking around.

The bed was a canopy bed something in any other situation I would have loved. White netting hung softly along the sides, I pulled them as I sat up on the bedside.

The bedspread was a bright yellow and blue pattern. It seemed to match the yellow curtains that waved slowly from the large bay window. I looked around before heading to the window to see where I was. The house seemed to be in the county, as I could see grass for miles, along with a large stone fence running where I guess a road would be. There was no way I could get past that wall if I wanted to from this end anyways.

I turned around defeated.

There was a large photo of roses above my dresser, I looked at its blank screen, before noticing a few photos of me and mom at the beach last year. There were older ones of me as well; none of them were of my father or the Quest. I know a lot of these photos would have been taken off my facebook page.

Getting off the bed, as I attempted to move feeling groggy as I moves around the room as I discovered a walk closet was full of new clothing and shoes. I had given her my size a few months ago when she bought my spring formal dress, but it seemed a little creepy that all these clothing were here.

"You're awake." Mother smiled softly as I left the closet open.

"What going on, mom?" I asked, leading agent the dresser, I was scared and unsure. I wanted to know what drugs they gave me, I have never been this messed up before. My breathing was fast and uncontrollable as I began to panic.

Mom rushed to my side, as I fell on the floor gasping for breath.

"Here let's get you back into the bed. "She whispered softly, helping me to my feet. I shock as she helped walk leaning on her for full support.

She brought out from pills somewhere as I sat on the bed gasping, shaking. I took them with easy, hoping it would make me stop; I know the color of Valium and hope that this was what I was taking.

"We'll talk when you're better," Mom kissed my head softly, as she tucked the blankets around me.

I awoke the next time to find Mom was sitting on the edge of the bed when I returned to the land of the living. Reading a old looking book, as she watched over me. Mom smiled down as I moved slightly.

"Why don't you have a shower, get dressed and I'll make you some pancakes." She told me softly. "We got fresh fruit from the market yesterday."

I nodded, feeling crappy and in need of that shower.

"You have your own bathroom," Mom pointed to the door beside the dresser. "I got you that flower soap that you like."

I nodded getting out of the bed, my arm was still sore, from being held roughly by the detective. I rubbed at it as Mom led me into the light blue bathroom.

"You have a separate shower and bathtub," She seemed as if she was trying to cheer me up, as she opened the blue cupboard beside the shower stall.

"Towels are in here. Along with fresh soap, shampoos, I got several." Mom turned to me. "I didn't know what you liked, so there are a few kinds to choose from."

I nodded, sitting on the rim of the bathroom.

"Fresh clothing are in the dresser and closet." She told me, walking over kissing my forehead, before leaving me. "The kitchen is at the bottom of the stairs, to the right."

I nodded, watching her leave.

I smiled to myself after living with 4 men sharing a bathroom with two of them, it seemed nice to have my own. At least I don't have to worry about the toilet seat being left up. Hidji learned quickly about that issue, well Jonny, even after almost 6 years, was still had trouble remembering

I looked through out the bathroom cupboard, noticing mom had gotten me all new makeup, brushes hair pieces. My life went from being odd to just creepy. She was definitely planning on me staying with her.

I picked up the soap getting it up in the shower the way I like before entering it, turning on the water as hot as I could get it, hoping if this was a dream the pain would wake me.

Once I was dressed, I headed down the stairs to where my mother told me the kitchen would be, I smiled softly watching her cook, It had been awhile since she had cooked anything for me.

"When do I get to see dad?" I asked,

"You're not." She told me turning around, the look in her eyes scared me. "Not if I can help it."

"What?" I was incomplete shock.

"It's not safe with your father, Jessica." Mom spoke.

"Dr. Quest has enemies." I shrugged my shoulders, "That's never been a problem before."

"You were kidnapped."

"It wasn't the first time," I reminded her, leaning on the kitchen cupboard. Two in and a half weeks ago, Jonny and I had been used as leverage as a German Doctor Helenber, attempted to gain access to a project Doctor Quest had been working on.

"That's the problem- you been kidnapped more than once it's not safe for you to be with them any longer." Mom spoke up. "You were in the hospital!"

"With a headache from hitting my head against the car roof, I got in too quickly." I explained, "It was dark when we had escaped the compound. I was excited and not thinking,"

"It was a concussion!" Mom shook her head. "I will not bury my daughter."

"I want to go home." I demanded, this was getting ridiculous.

"This is your home now."

"This is kidnapping!" I turned to her "This isn't my home, I don't even know where I am!"

"Your daughter is awake, this is great news!" the man whom gave me the needle yesterday walked into the room.

"Who are you?" I asked, turning away from mom, glaring at the man. Wasn't this the guys I had told off not that long ago?

"This is Dr. Michel Keller." Mom told me as she walked over to him. "He will be staying with us,"

"That's nice," I spoke up, "I want to speak with my father."

"I am afraid I can't allow that." The Valium pusher spoke up. "You see I am trained psychologist, I believe you are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder-"

"Well I was just kidnapped from my home." I snapped, looking up from my drink watching the man closely. Mother would never do this to me, why was he even here. If mom was dating him why hadn't I been told before now? I thought we talked about everything.

"Your Mother believes it's not safe for you." I glared at the shrink, unsure of him.

"You know nothing about me." I told the shrink, before turning to mom. "Even prisoners are allowed one phone call."

"Perhaps, you should sit down and have some orange juice." The doctor told me softly pouring me a glass.I stared at the juice, unsure of what to do next.

Bring over the freshly made pancakes, Mom sat down beside me taking a drink out of the glass. "See, it's okay to drink."

"I believe it's a nice day to head out for a nice walk, show Jessica around the property." The shrink drank from his coffee cup, passing mom a cup.

"I would rather call my family," I stared at the butter slowly melting on the hot cakes, I was no longer hungry. "I am 16 now mom, I have rights!"

"Perhaps we should talk, Jessica and I,"

The doctor spoke up as I looked to mom. I didn't want to talk to a man I didn't know, nor be in the same room as him. Was mom dating him or something? What was his story anyways?

"Perhaps it would be a good idea." Mom agreed with him. "Perhaps you can calm her down."

"I could give her something." The shrink suggested, as if drugging me was the answer.

"I am right here, and I am not taking anything." I stood up, kicking my chair back.

"Jessica, that's enough." Mom spoke up,

"No, it's not!" I had enough, I got up from the table quickly, the chair fell to the floor quite loudly, as I left the room, running up to my room. I slammed the door loudly, unsure of how to calm down. I paced around the room, attempting the breathing Hidji had taught me when I was panicked.

I jumped when the door opened suddenly.

"I will only tell you this once," The doctor came in to the room without knocking. "There is no slamming door in my household."

I glared at him, sitting up on the bed. I didn't want to speak with this stranger.

"Your mother is quite worried about you." The doctor begin his speech. "She is trying to help you."

"Of course, she is," I told as the stranger who sat down at the makeup table. "By removing me from my father?"

"Did your father teach you respect?" The doctor walked closer to me, he had placed the pad of paper down on the dresser.

"Only to those that deserve it." I snapped back, I didn't notice his hand raise until it slapped my face. I cried out in pain holding my sore check.

"You will respect me in my household." The doctor demanded, standing in front of me. "And if you ever told her I hit you, I will make sure you pay for it."

"My father will not allow this." I held my cheek, fighting back my anger.

"You will do as you're told in my household or you will be punished. And you don't want that to happen." He threaten me before leaving me alone in the bedroom, before locking the door as he left.

I automatically decided I hated Michel, after spending the day before and night hiding in my bedroom, i woke up to find out I had been locked in to my room from the hallway. I defeated, I climbed back to the bed hugging my legs tightly to my chest.

I wonder how everything going back at home, the boys had come back from their fishing trip? Did they even know I was gone yet, or will they learn about that when they go to wake me up. How was my father going to react, who would break the news to Jonny and Hadji, did anyone remember to feed Bandit?

"Good morning." Mom smiled, as she walked into my room.

I watched her as if she had grown another head, did she not remember anything from yesterday? How could she allow me to be treated like this? Why had I been locked in to my room?

"Why was I locked in here?" I demanded, standing up on to my feet.

"Michel was worried you would try to run away during the night," Mom spoke softly, as she opened the curtains letting the sunlight in. I turned to her in shock, how could my own mother not trust me?

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I growled, moving away from her.

"Jess, please. This is for your own good." Mom shook her head moving closer to me.

"No. I was fine." I cross my arms around myself.

"Its early, Jessie, lets not do this now." Mom turned me before she walked over to a door I learned was a closet as she grabbed a set of clothing for me. "Get dressed, the housekeeper is downstairs making us breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." I shook my head, sitting down onto the bed.

"You will be joining us." Mom told me, as she placed the clothing down on my lap. "This is not an option."

I quickly decided I had no choice, as Mom dragged me out into the gardens where a large framed Mexican women was serving breakfast on the patio.

I had to admit the garden was beautiful, full of summer flowers in full bloom as I followed mother to the table as Nana introduced herself pouring my coffee. Michel rudely interrupted her, dumping my coffee onto the ground demanding she give me juice instead. I looked over to mom for an explanation but she was too busy reading her phone.

I eat a little bit of the oatmeal, Nana seem like a nice women and I didn't want to offend her by not eating her cooking.

After breakfast Michel started drilling me about my life, my school, my friends and of course my parents. I had a hard time not getting angry as I threatened to leave the table several times.

"Take these." Mom looked away from her phone to pass me a bottle of pills.

"Lithium?" I asked reading the label, not understanding why I needed to take them. I wasn't depressed or bipolar.

"Just take them." She told me, leaving no room for argument. I swallow the bitter pills, to settle the argument, i wasn't in the mood to fight with her.

"Where am I ?" I asked, drinking the juice.

"South America." Mom spoke, as she returned to her buzzing phone.

"There are 12 counties in south America!" I shook my head, my mind raising. How could I possibly know which one I was in.

"We should have a session to day." Michel changed the subject.

"We should call my father." I told him, standing up.

"The lawyer has spoke with him," Michel told me, as I crossed my arms.

"I want to speak with him." I turned to mom, expecting some help.

"He's unfit to care for you." Mom looked up from her work, as if she truly believed it. getting up from the table as her phone began to ring. "I have to get this."

"She is really busy." Michel looked to me smiling.

"With what? She's a anthropologist, everyone she studies is dead." I growled back.

"Sit down." Michel demanded, grabbing my arm once as mom was out of view.

"Let me go." I demanded, pulling my arm away from his grasp.

"Sit down." Michel demanded, grabbing my arm as he forced me to sit down. I rubbed my arm, as I noticed the red mark beginning to swell. "We are going to talk."

"I have nothing to say." I narrowed my eyes, turning away.

"You will do, as we tell you." Michel moved closer to me making me feel cornered. "You will take your pills when told. You will not challenge your mother, you will not challenge me in my own house."

"What can I do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"School work." Michel smiled softly, "You're mother says you're smart."

"Smart enough to know its summer."

Michel reached over grabbing my hair pulling on it roughly. "You will stop with the smart ass comments"

"Now, you will tell me about your father." The doctor asked, as he sat down in his chair almost blocking me in to his office.

"He's my dad," I shrugged, as the doctor placed glasses over his eyes.

"Your mom says he's a bodyguard."

"I am not allowed to say," I shook my head the doctor glared at me as if demanding more.

"Alright," the doctor looked over some notes that had been written out.

"What are those?" I asked, watching him.

"Notes from the detective." He said quickly, looking down at me. "Now, You told the detective, and I quote 'Dad will be upset if I leave the lights and television on.' What does your father do when he's angry?"

"What all fathers do," I shrugged, looking out the window. "Send me to my room, and take away my cell phone for a while."

"Has he ever hit you?" the doctor asked.

"No!" I jumped up from my spot, "Daddy has never hit me."

"What about Dr. Quest?"

"You have no right to ask." I told him, shaking in anger.

"Has Dr. Quest ever hit you?" The Doctor tried again.

"Never, my family has. Never. Hurt me." I was unsure of what to think, why would anyone ask that question. The Doctor wrote down some things, shaking his head.

"What did you wrote down?" I asked,

"Clearly you're covering up something." He told me.

"You don't know my father or Doctor Quest,-"

"What I know of your Father and Dr Quest is that they take children into dangerous situations."

"It's not always bad.- It never starts out like that." I shook my head, "Dr. Quest has lots of enemies… I've been kidnapped while working at moms sites to!"

I had begun walking around the room holding my necklace close tightly, a gift from my father for being top of my glass.

"Because they want to use you for access to your father,"

I shook my head, "They had used mom to once or twice to get to my father."

"Your father is unable to provide you a safe place, your mother and I can do that." The doctor walked over to be softly taking my arm.

The man that backhanded me the first time I am alone with him tells me it's safer with him. I shook my head unsure of what to say.

"Just give us a try?" I could hear mom though I don't know when she joined us. She didn't notice I was crying, the pain from being slapped still stung.

"I don't have much of a choice." I barely whispered, wondering how I would ever find my way back home to Maine again.

I cried out in pain, as I reached for my hair.

"Go to your room, and stay in there. You will be called for lunch." Michel dismissed me, as he called for Nana. "Take her to her room."

Nara nodded, as I got up walking away on what felt to be rubber legs.

"Are you alright?" Nara asked softly, as she placed her hand on my lower back.

"No." I shook my head, I was beginning to feel dizzy as my vision began to blur. "I feel dizzy."

I had been living with Mother and Michel, (as I had been told to call him) for a week now, though I was having trouble keeping up with the dates. Whatever medication they had put me on made me tired, causing me to sleep most of the time, Mother promised it would stop once I adjusted to the medication. I was trying to find ways to not take the medication, including throwing it up as soon as I could, but the stuff was quick acting.

"You already know a lot, " I was unsure where to begin, I was still having problems thinking straight. But Michel forced me in to this office with force after breakfast. I didn't have the energy to fight him back as I followed behind him.

"Alright, what's your favorite class in school?"

"Biology and math." I wanted to say more but I was really tired. "and computers."

"Your mom told me you were very bright in those; you're in university classes, right?"

I nodded noticing a small pounding in my head, ignoring it I drank more water, maybe if I throw up all over his tacky looking expensive rug, I wouldn't have to look at it.

"Do you play any music?" He asked, leaning over pad of paper.

"Not really, a little on the piano." I ran my hand through my hair softly.

"You're too pretty to hide behind a piano," He smiled softly. "With those fingers I think you will be great at the violin."

"I like keyboard." I shook my head. "When can I have a computer, its boring here."

"You're not getting a computer." Michel smiled, "Your mother tells me you are a computer genius. I'm not giving you a way to communicate with your father."

"You're an asshole." I narrowed my eyes speaking before I thought.

"You will start to respect my in my own household." Michel warned me.

"A house this big? its inherited." I shook my head feeling slightly proud of myself. I had been with the Quest family long enough to know a self made man, and one that was raised in old money.

This seemed to upset him as he walked over grabbing my hair as he forced me to my feet as he dragged me to the small closet throwing me inside it.

"You can say in here until I call for you." Michel warned as he tossed me into a dark room.

I hit the opposite wall as the door closed behind me, as I noticed how small of a space I was in.

"No!" I cried out, touching all four walls. "No!"

"You have to learn your place." Michel told me though the door as I heard the click of a lock.

"No!" I banged on the door, as Michel walked away

"Please." I whispered, as I sat down on the floor. How could he have known about my claustrophobic? why would he need to know about this? I smashed my fist against the door, as I gasp for air rocking as I hugged myself close.

"Fuck." I whispered, hugging myself as I tried to focus on a meditation technique Hidji had shown me a few years ago. As I grew dizzy gasping for air as the world closed in on me.

I woke up on my bed, with Nana sitting at my side sowing something together.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly, her accent seemed so soothing to me.

"How did I get here?" I asked unsure, as I sat up.

"Mister Keller said you passed out in his office." Nara spoke softly.

"He throw me into a closet." I growled, as I got up hugging my legs.

"Can I get you anything?" Nara asked, not even a bit surprised at what I said.

"Can you get me a cell phone?"

"There is no reception out here." Nara shook her head. "Even if I could get you a phone, it wouldn't help you."

"I need to get out of here." I whispered softly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Calm down." Nara whispered softly, placing her sowing aside.

"I have to get out of here." I took a deep breath, as I rocked back and forth.

"You have to calm down." Nara spoke softly, as she moved onto the bed.

"Where am I?" I shook my head, taking another breath as Nara opened a pill bottle at her side.

"Valium. It will calm you down." She told me softly, as she placed it into my hand. "Its only Valium, I pick up at the store myself."

"Alright." I whispered softly, taking the white pill.

"Can I do anything for you?" Nara asked softly, running her fingers through my hair.

"Get me out of here." I whispered softly, as I began to realize she couldn't help me anymore then I could.


	2. Chapter 2

I know something wasn't right when mom was called out to an emergency at one of her sights, and she was required to go. I begged her to take me with her, but she thought this would be a great way for me and 'Michel' to bond. I wasn't sure about the situation and I had voiced my opinion to only be shot down. Mom dismissed my idea's as paranoid from the medication, but there was something about him that creeped me out.

"Do you like wine?" Michel asked, as I looked up from my meal.

"No, not really." I told him, as I shook my head. Father had given it to me several times now, and I never liked the taste of it. .

Michael nodded, as he got up to get himself some, "I'll just get you more water than."

I thanked him as he took my glass; so far everything had gone rather nicely. I wasn't forced to have a session with him since mom had left yesterday morning. In fact he seemed to be ignoring me as much as I did him.

The cook had made a great pasta dinner, one of my favorites. It was something my grandmother used to make when I was younger, before she passed away. I looked down at the pasta.

"Anything wrong?" Michel asked, bringing me my water.

"My grandmother used to make this when I was younger." I told him.

"Your mother said it was your favorite." He nodded, sitting down. "That's why I had it made. I would like to get to know you more."

I sipped my water slowly, it tasted a little off,, I felt as if the room was spinning. I suddenly felt very hot.

"Are you alright?" he asked getting up. "You have gone pale."

"The room is spinning." I whispered softly, the sound of his voice seemed louder than it would have been. I pulled on my shirt, unsure of what to do.

"Here, let's get you to bed." He whispered softly, picking me up from the chair.

"What did you do to me?" I asked as he placed me on my bed, the room was now complete spinning.

"Nothing yet." He smiled softly, laying me down on the bed.

I watched as he sat there over me, suddenly feeling very sacred. I was feeling cold, rubbing my arms shivering.

Michel pushed me back down, petting my hair watching over me. "You're so beautiful," he whispered softly.

"What are you doing?" I wished softly, I blinked fighting the darkness surrounding me.

"Something I am sure you done before." He told me, kissing me softly.

"No!" I attempted to push him off me.

"You can't fight me," he whispered climbing on top of me, saddling me.

"Please," I whispered as the darkness took over.

I awoke feeling confused; I don't remember getting to bed. The last thing I remembered was dinner. I moaned slightly as I roll over, my midsection killed.

"Oh dear god." I turned seeing Nana."What did he do to you?"

I held my head as the headache began to pound in the back of my brain.

"What?" I whispered slowly, she walked to my side

"Oh sweetie." She whispered helping me up.

I began to panic as noticed I was naked, seeing blood on my thigh. I looked down unsure of what had happened to me,

"What did he do?" I whispered, as I began hyperventilating.

Nana pulled me close holding me securely in to her chest as I cried. I felt safe within her hold, the way she smelt like fresh roses, petting my hair softly as she rocked me. I slowly calmed down, I had no idea how long it took but she calmly whispered Spanish folksongs to me.

"Would you like a nice bath?" Nana whispered petting my head softly. "And a nice cup of tea?"

I shook my head, I didn't want anything. I wanted to say in her hold, I didn't want her to leave me.

"Come a nice warm bath is what you need." Nana kissed my forehead, as she got up, walking in to the bathroom. I could hear her moving around as she turned on the water.

"Bubbles are always nice," she called out "The warm water will help with those cramps your feeling."

Nana walked out of the room promising to return quickly, bring back some pills for me to take.

"Take some Tylenol." She passed me the pills, and some water.

I did as told, as she helped in me into the bath. I scrubbed the dried blood off me, as Nana washed my hair. I wish I could get her to call my Dad, the police or whoever was in charge. She seemed worried, as she helped me bath, but kept calm for me.

"Are you unwell?" Michel came in to the room the next day, sitting on the bed.

I looked at him unsure of how to respond. How would he talk to me after what he did? I didn't answer as I rolled over, turning my back at him. I didn't want to see him; I didn't want him in the room.

"I thought we would do your session in garden," Michel told me, as he went in to my closet. "I want you dressed and out to join me in ten."

The last part wasn't a request; I did as told in fear of what would happen. Nana had a two person table set up in the garden, I arrived in the spring dress he choice sitting at tea table as mom called it.

Nana had brought out tea and sandwiches, for us. She smiled sadly to me, kissing my head before taking off to do some chores.

"How are you feeling?" Michel asked joining me; I looked up from my tea unsure of where to begin.

"Like shit." I spoke after a while; I just wanted him to leave. I was scared of him and I think he know it.

"Language." He told me, as he sat down getting out his paperwork.

I wasn't in the mood to play his games.

"My head hurts." I whispered softly as he passed me some pills in a plastic container. "What are these?"

"New medication." He didn't even look at me.

"Why?" I asked dropping them on the table, the little yellow container had just become my biggest enemy.

"You not well." Michel looked up, "You're screaming at night."

'I wonder why.' I thought to myself, playing with my tea.

"I believe you dream of the past." Michel looked up, "Who is Jonny, you called for him."

"Dr. Quest son," I shook my head, I had never been told I scream at night. Daddy would have told me, wake up and confront me about my dreams.

"What is your relationship with him?" Michel asked.

"He's my best frined." I told the tea cup looking down.

"Has he ever touched you?"

I looked up angry. "What is it with you asking that all the time? None has ever touched me- but you."

"I think you drank too much." Michel looked up, "I only helped you in to bed. Why would I hurt you?"

I looked away, "When does mom get home?"

"If you speak one word of this to your mom, I will make sure you regret it." Michel yelled as he pounded on the table, upsetting the tea cups.

I sat back as panic begins to take over.

"Take your pills." He told me, before changing the subject.

"Are you drugging me?" I asked unsure. I didn't trust him. Michel didn't answer as he wrote down some notes.

"Has Jonny ever touched you?" he asked again. As if he had never asked the question before.

"No," I growled back, placing my hands on the table about to get up, as Michel stood up walking over to me.

"I thought I told you to take the pills." He gaped my hair pulling it back.I screamed grabbing for my head, as he grabbed the pills off the table before forcing them in my mouth. I fought back as he poured the hot tea in to my mouth forcing me to swallow them.

"Next time you should do as I tell you, so we can prevent this from happening." He grabbed hold of my chin holding me within inches of his face. I closed my eyes wishing he would go away, as the shaking returned, I could feel the tears begin to fall.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered holding my face, before licking away the tears on my right cheek. I begin crying a harder as he let me go, pushing me back in to my chair.

"Remember this is our little secret, you tell your mother, I will be forced to hurt her."

As much as I hated the violin, I found myself using the damn thing out of boredom and quickly made it my only friend in my personal prison.

Mother didn't believe me when I told her what Michel had done to me, it destroyed me inside when she told me I was lashing out at him because he was trying to help me.

I know I was missing days, days where I had no idea what was happening to me but I would wake up sick and confused sometimes with bruises, or scratches I couldn't remember receiving.

I bagged her to listen to me, but she told me I needed help. Mother sent me away for a week to hospital where they doctor's believed whatever lie they had been feed, as soon as they learned i had "Mental issues," I would be released back into his care, to drugged up to know what was really going on in my life.

Out of fruition I began cutting myself as a way to deal with the pain of not knowing who I was anymore, wearing long clothing to hide the bruises Mother believe I was causing myself.

I had lost all track of time between the black outs, I had all but given up on what day it was, or even what month it could be.

"Why is everything dark?" Mother asked, as I pointed out another article of clothing to add to the cart.

Mother sat beside me watching over my shoulder as I shopped for clothing online.

"I like these ones." I shrugged, as looked at pair of jeans. "These are blue."

"Dark blue." She shook her head.

"I never liked light blue jeans." I lied, as i added them to the cart.

I noticed the date listed in the corner of the laptop, it had been almost three months since I had been kidnapped.

"Can we go to another site, I am done here."

"Eat something, and I will buy this stuff first." Mother took the laptop filling out the rest of the information as I got up grabbing something to eat. "Then we will try another site."

"When do I start school?" I called out from the kitchen, Nara smiled softly as she past me several cookies.

"Soon." Mom told me, as I came back into the room. "You're tutor starts on Monday."

The computer had told me it was Friday, as I came back into the room, sitting beside Mother as she gave me the computer back watching every i did.

"Will I get my own computer?" I asked.

"It doesn't have Internet if you need to do any research you will wait for me, Michel or the tutor to do it." Mother explained.

I could feel my chest tighten, but I had almost gotten used to be this treatment, as I no longer wanted to cry at hearing that.

"Can we do this later I am tired." I bit my lip, turning to her.

"Go rest, until you're music teacher arrives." she nodded, taking the laptop from me as I quickly left the room


	3. Chapter 3

It was during my 5th month since the kidnapping where I had noticed how far I had fallen from my former life. I had no idea who I was anymore. Living off the strict guidelines Michel and Mother forced on to me.

I had to be out of bed before 5 am every day, when I would force a hand full of pills in to my mouth before allowing me to go back to sleep, at 7 I would get to eat breakfast almost always alone. My mornings were full of Math and Latin, a short lunch break before I was allowed to study my chemistry and biology under watch at all times as this required me to use a computer. Everything I did on this computer was monitored; Mother would often sit at my side watching my every keystroke. The nights were always the worst my mother took to drinking wine at dinner time, which changed her to another person, I had a hard time liking. She blamed her issues on the stress of work. I had a hard time connecting to my mother anymore, as she seemed to always be too busy to have any time with me.

I had grown to hate the night, but the handful of pills I took with dinner only made things worse. I was now convinced that my hallucinations were real, I know Michel continued to come in to my room at night but I had no way to fight him off anymore.

I found some solitude within the violin; which Michel had forced me to learn how to play. It was one of the few freedoms I had been allowed, and it seemed to understand me in ways I didn't understand myself.

"You've gotten very good." Mom smiled, as I placed the violin down. "Your teacher tells me, you have learned more about the violin in the past months then most of his students do in years."

It was rare to get a complement from mother these days, she must have been in a good mood. Not wanting to spoil her happiness I got up from my bed and began to play her a song. I had been fighting with the stomach flu for the past few days, trying to hide my weakness from everyone.

"Are you still unwell?" Mom asked as I groaned bending over a little.

"Must be the flu." I smiled to her sadly, unsure I wanted her to know.

"I'm going to call the doctor," Mom placed her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever, but you look off."

I nodded as she sent me off to my room, calling the doctor.

I sat in my room, in fear as the older female doctor worked me over, doing way to many test that it all seemed redundant. The doctor was an mean, sour looking women whom didn't seem to listen to a word I said as she dismissed my answer to her questions looking for Mother and Michel instead.

It was an hour before she came up to my room with the doctor, it didn't take long for the doctor to tell her what was wrong with me. All I could hear was mother screaming in the hallway as the Doctor explained the situation to her without telling me first.

"How did you get pregnant?" Mom demanded to know as she came back in to my room, her face full of rage.

"She is pretty friendly with the gardener." Michel walked into the room.

"We have a gardener?" I asked looking to my mom, was she really going to fall for the lamest excuse I had ever heard. "When did we get a gardener?"

Mother must not have heard me as she came over to my bedside slapping me across the face. I held back the tears, how could I tell her it was his. I looked out the window, rocking myself softy.

"Jessica?" Michel walked over to Mothers side sitting down.

"Now, this might not be Jessica fault." He told mom softly, though I could still hear him. "Jessica has been through so much, over the last few years; perhaps, she was only doing what she had been thought."

Michel had long since he had got my mom to believe his lies. Michel went on to tell Mother that I had been sexually abused over a long time period, perhaps even was I was younger.

The drugs he kept me on had almost made me believe his lies, Father had taught me about brain control; I know it when I saw it. So I kept a hidden journal to remind me what was real and what wasn't.

"I will have the gardener fired." Michel spoke up, turning to me. "You are no longer allowed outside without your mother or I."

"We will work though this." His bright brown eyes seem to glow as he turned to me.

"It will be nice to have a child around the house."

"I can't believe this." Mom shook her head. "Why didn't I have you on birth control?" The last part was to herself as she mumbled about living in a house full of men.

Mom could barely look at me, she was so ashamed of me.

I gasped unsure of what to say or do, I tried to open my mouth to speak before losing what little stomach contents on to the bed. Groaning found myself being thrown into the bathroom as i leaned over the toilet throwing up.

I could hear mother yell out for Nena, I gasped for breath, as I fell onto my knees.

"It will be a strong boy." He told me holding my stomach softly. Kissing my head before leaving me in the bathroom alone, closing the door behind him.

I flushed the toilet leaning back against the bathroom as I closed it shut. 'How could I be so stupid to get pregnant, could there be a way to stop it from continuing.

I screamed silently banging my fist against the tiles of the floor. I crawled over to the cupboard, removing a loose board on the floor of it. I had begun hiding a paring knife under the board. The second time I was raped was the first time I ran the blade along my inner thigh. I pulled up my skirt running the blade over some old marks that had healed nicely.

It was amazing the way these cuts made me feel, it was if I had some sort of power over my life again. I sat up watching the blood flow as I cut my arm, leaning my head back I thought about what I would do next. I gripped my black towel wiping the blood off my leg and arm, pulling my bracelets down over the cuts so mother wouldn't notice them. Michel knows of them, he mocked me about them, I no longer cared. They help me deal with the mental pain. I quickly washed up, as the blood clotted, closing off the wounds.

Rinsing out my mouth a last time before leaving the bathroom, I had removed the mirror above the sink. I refused to look the mirror; the girl looking back at me wasn't myself. This girl was broken her eyes stained red from tears unshed, I had lost so much weight that i had lost my cheek bones. My skin was a different type of pale, even for a ginger. It was as if my skin had become see though. My hair looked as dead as the non exciting light in my eyes.

I really was dead inside and out.


	4. Chapter 4

As my stomach grow I stopped asking for my Father, I started to give up altogether on trying to escape. Michel was right, Father would be ashamed of me, I stopped fighting back with both Michel and mother, getting my school work done quickly so I could go to my room and be left alone.

Mother tried her hardest to make a good thing out of my pregnancy. She seemed to enjoy redecorating my room, I watched as the baby items were added into my bedroom, the soft color pastels slowly adding some color to the room I considered my cell.

The only way I measures time was by watching my waist line grow and my school work move from high school level to the online college course mother had singed me up to. It seemed like very little time had passed before I had gone into labor.

Mom seemed to try her hardest to help me though the pregnancy as she often would bring me tea and ginger in the morning, allowing me to have my breakfast in bed to help with the morning sickness.

Mother stood by my side the moment my water broke until the moment I gave birth, it was nice for Mom to be at my side encouraging me as she held my hand. I named my son Lucius Benton Roger Bannon, in honor of the people I missed so much. Mom understood why I chose to name him after my two father figures, but she was upset I wouldn't give Lucus any of Michels name. I shook my head as she told me that, I didn't want him to have anything to do with my son.

I found it odd that mother never questioned me in private about the father of the baby, I tried to talk to her a few times but I couldn't seem to. Mother was surprised in how much

Lucius looked my Father, being born with almost albino hair, and bright blue eyes. Michel seemed to dismiss the idea of Lucius hair color telling me it would darken with age. All male children from my Father's blood line had white hair, it was passed on though the blood, his hair isn't getting any darker soon.

Though out the weeks I wound myself learning more of the lies Michel was telling mother, and was even more surprised that Mother believed every word. Michel seemed to make up more lies about my life as each day grow on, making up of my past, the abuse I never suffered. Mom seemed to believe anything he told her, already brainwashed by his cult like attitude. I kept myself busy with Lucius, which I no longer cared about what else was going on.

"You should be practicing your violin." Michel walked in to the room. It had been two days since mother was called away to one of her excavation sites, for a unexplained issue, leaving me for the first time since Lucius birth. I begged her to stay, not knowing what would happen to me once she wasn't in the house, afraid of being alone with Michel, now that I was no longer pregnant, I was worried be would go back to his physical abuse, 

"I just got Lucius to sleep." I got off the bed softly, I had no energy but I had to stand up in his presents, as he demanded that I would have. "I don't want to upset him."

Michel nodded, "Good, let him sleep."

I sat on the bed as Michel walked over, to my side. If I wasn't so heavily medicated I would have been shaking.

"I am very proud of you, Jessica." He pet my hair whispering, "He is perfect."

I looked away as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look as he try to kiss me.

"Don't worry your mothers not home." He sat down beside me, as I tried to get up. "Now that's no way to treat the father of your child."

I looked to Lucius as he moved slightly.

"Please, He's sleeping,"

Michel nodded, undoing his pants. "It will keep you quiet."

I shook my head, as I became more pregnant and unable to 'perform' for him as he called it; I had been forced to please him in other ways. Michel grabbed me off the bed, forcing me onto my knees.

"You will do as I say, I would hate for something to happen to our son." He walked in front of me.

I closed my eyes, wishing him away as he forced me to open my mouth around him.

Well I was in the birthing center; I had been left alone in my room with a phone. I had picked it up, finding myself dialing my dad's cell number. I hung up the phone before pressing the last number. There was no way I could face him after all this time, daddy couldn't save me anymore. I was no longer worth saving. I wasn't the little girl I used to be, daddy wouldn't want me around.

I hated the way Michel pet my hair, holding my head close to him as he finished forcing me to swallow.

"Don't forget to feed him." He told me kissing his son on the head he left us in the room alone, closing the door behind us. I ran to my bathroom forcing myself to throw up gasping for breath, leaning against the toilet breathing deeply.

With a cry out from Lucius I moved away from the bathroom walking over to Lucius' side as he continued to cry out for me. As I picked him up cuddling him close I smiled as he looked up to me he looked so much like grandfather, I blinked back the tears wishing god I wish I could show daddy him.

Walking over to the microwave I was allowed in my room as I started to prepare his bottle for him, as I attempted to figure out how I was going to be able to deal with everything around me.

For the first time in since Lucius was born, I wondered what my Father would think about his grandson, Would Father be as ashamed of me?

Biting my lip, as I blinked the tears out of my eyes are I looked down to Lucius as he started to feed as I carried him to the corner of my room where I felt the safest.


	5. Chapter 5

After almost five years of living with Mother and Michel, Mom announced that she be taking me to a conference. I was excited to learn that I would be leaving the compound, even more excited when I learned it would be in New York; apparently it was going to be huge.

I had been given several warnings, from Michel about my behavior. A 'interesting' threat about an lobotomy, one I am sure he would fulfill. It wasn't the first time Michel had threaten it, but I'm sure the medication I was on was already doing a number on my brain. I had already figured I had gone though a chemical lobotomy over the years, when I still thought of my past life.

The trip to New York was quickly planned, I spend most of my time explaining the trip to Lucius about what the city would be like. Lucius had never traveled anyone outside of the compound before and wasn't really looking forward to the change. I tried my hardest to make the trip sound like fun, but I was nervous myself the idea of leaving this hell was more scary then the idea of staying. I feared the trip more than I was looking forward to it, I was scared about being out in the city. I know I wasn't the same girl I was over 6 years ago, the medication I was on had changed me all together.

"Mommy?" Lucius softly voice, I smiled as the small voice brought me back from my daydream.

Lucius sat at my side, curled up in his seat, his ever present blue Tyrannosaurus at his side watching everything with his big plastic was fighting with himself, I could tell he was growing tired but everything was so new to him he was fighting to stay awake so he could experience.

I kept his hair cut just under his ears, framing his face with his white blond hair. Lucius had my pale skin, his skin was super sensitive to the sun though something I was hoping he would out grow. The little guy was starting to look more like my father everyday, I was ever thankful for that. I really didn't know what I would have done if he had turned out to look like Michel.

"When we land?" His eyes glowing in excitement, as he wiggled in his seat. I dont think I had ever had him sit still this long, we had been in the air for more than four hours.

I smiled removing his bangs from his eyes, "Soon."

This plane was the highlight of his life, I was kept busy answering all his questions Across from us Mother was buried in her work going though her speech, as Michel drank offering her help as they both worked off the one laptop. I held several coloring books and pencils trying to offer Lucius something to do with his new found energy. He quickly went to work, making me a new picture for our bedroom wall, which was almost already covered with 4 years of finger paintings, drawings and other art projects we had created.

It seemed like the entire day had past before the site of the skyline of New York. A skyline I used to be madly in love with, a lifetime ago.

"We're starting to land." I told tuned to Lucius whom jumped as the stewardess asked everyone to return to their seats and start packing up their things up.

Lucius eyes lit up as he wiggled around excited, as he pointed to the buildings underneath us.

"Do your ears hurt?" I asked passing him some gum.

"Nope." His blond hair swung around his head. I picked up his stuff dinosaur, 'De-de' something that was carried everywhere we went.

"How about De'des?"

He giggled pulling the stuff dinosaurs from my hands. "He's all good."

He taped the toys head, nodding to me. Smiling, I fixed his seat belt as the plight spoke over the speakers telling everyone that we were about to land.

I had lost track of how long Lucius and I had been awake for, we both seemed to be struggling with staying awake as Mother and Michel signed themselves in to both the convention and the hotel.

Lucius and I were sent up to our room, following the Bellhop as he carried our things up to the suite. I held on to Lucius y hand tightly as we walked, I couldn't tell which one of us was more frightened, we had never been away from the house this long before. None looked familiar, and nothing was the same as it was back home. I think the fact I was nervous was only feeding into Lucius fear, as he stopped walking forcing me to carry him as I kissed his forehead trying to comfort him.

A few kids ran by us all in their swimsuits, apparently on the way to the pool, screaming and cheering each other on as they past. Lucius looked to them confused, he had never been around other children.

"Silly boys." I told Lucius as I setting him on the floor, unlocking it with the key, as I wandered around looking for the bedrooms setting for the smaller of the two, which had a child size bed in it.

"Well what do you think?" I asked him, being Lucius into the room, though it was a smaller room it was still pretty big with a wide screen tv, and full gaming system.

"Towels?" Lucius looked to the folded towels sitting on both beds. They had been folded into the shape of a swan.

"Swan's," I told him, picking his up. "They are folded that way."

"Dinosaur?" he giggled.

"Maybe it's a swan-like dino." I sat down on the bed, picking up the swan tapping his nose with it causing him to giggle.

"No way," Lucius smiled, "Dinosaurs are scary."

"They are." I laughed softly at his words.

"This room looks nice." Michel voice caused me to jump as he walked in with our bags, as mom followed him.

"It works." I nodded, as Lucius lifted up the swan towel showing it to Mother.

"That's interesting," Mom picked the one he held up to her, not really interested in it as she tossed it aside crushing Lucius's heart. He rushed to my side as I pulled him into my arms hugging him tightly, as I tucked the two of us in to bed hoping everyone would leave us alone.

"Jessica, there is a meet and greet, I want you to come to, Lucius as well." Michel told me, as he brought in my morning medication I stopped fighting years ago, but he seemed to watched closely ensuring I every time I took them. "I called for a driver to take you all out with Lucius to find something to wear."

I nodded as Lucius rolled over in bed, he was losing his fight with the difference in the time zones. I dressed the half awake toddler bribing him with candy as I made him go though his morning routine.

"Leave the toy here, Lucius, you're getting too old to carry that thing around." Mother took the dinosaur from the toddlers hands tossing it aside. Lucius looked as if his world came to a stop, as his eyes begin to tear up.

"Lucius," I whispered softly, my heart breaking as I know he was scared to go without it.

I picked him up kissing his forehead softly, facing him away from Mother."Mommy has you; I'll keep the monsters away."

Lucius nodded as he wiped his eyes. I followed behind mother as she lead us to the cab, the overwhelming feeling that the world had gotten way too big for me. The shopping trip was horrible, I couldn't handle being out in public for a long time. I think I lasted only an hour before Mother gave up on me can have both Lucius and I return to the hotel. Taking my valium, I crawling in to bed beside me to take him home, before crying himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I laughed softly as Lucius pulled on his bottom shirt, he hated it. His frown caused me to smile as I fought with the tie mother demanded he wear.

Since I wasn't able to finish the shopping trip earlier, we were stuck with the cloths Mother chose for us and Lucius was making it perfectly clear he hated his outfit.

"I know, it's only for a while, then we will go alright?" I smiled softly, messing up his hair a bit. Wondering If I was making things worse for him, my hands wouldn't stop shaking as I dressed him kissing his cheeks.

"Hate it," Lucius eyes stared up at me.

"Have you seen this dress I am wearing?" I smiled, reminding him of the green floor length strapless ball gown. I hated the ugly shade of green.

"Your eyes." He pointed up.

"Yes I know they are green." Lucius nodded, as I walked him into the ballroom.

"There you are, I thought you got lost." Michel wrapped his arm around me, pulling me aside. Lucius followed behind us, as we meet up with Mom.

"We both tired." I told myself, with a singh."I don't think we are adjusting to the time zones."

"Did you take your meds?" he whispered, as he placed something in my hand. "Its high dose valium. It's busy out in here."

I nodded, apparently I needed these drugs with every aspects of my life, as he walked us to the table.

The room was loud and busy as I attempted just to focus on my son, whom seemed to enjoy looking around the room at all the decorations pointing at the balloons with a giggle. After an hour or two of trying to play keep Lucius quite so Mother could visit with her collages, Michel had told me to take Lucius into the garden for fresh air, as he and Mom had taken off with her friend, talking about some work related stuff.

"Mommy?" Lucius took my hand, "Walk?"

I nodded, helping him off his chair.

Lucius took my hand leading out to the lit up garden where we found come children around Lucius agen. Laughing he ran off playing with a small group of boys. I sat on a park bench watching as they ran back and forth. It was nice to see him with children around his age; Lucius didn't know anyone his own age. I could feel my heart break for him, he must have been a lonely child.

"Jessie?"

Those blue eyes had haunted me over the last six years. I dreamed of them every night, I had all but forgotten whom they had belonged to. "I thought I saw you at dinner, but I had to be sure."

I know the eyes but I couldn't place them, how could I know something and not know it at the same time?

The blond man rushed to my side taking my hands in his as he smiled, his blue eyes glowing as he looked me over. "Thank god you're live."

"Do I know you?" I asked unsure, watching as the blue eyes looked at me confused.

"Jess," He stepped back, giving me some space. "Its Jonny,"

"So I know you?" I asked again, he looked like someone from my past, but I wasn't sure why. He seemed to be my age, his blond hair cut short but still wavy. I couldn't place his face as much as I tried to.

"Who that?" Lucius small voice broke the spell as I turned from the stranger. I blinked the tears out of my eyes, I could feel myself start to panic.

"Hello, little one, I am Jonny," Stranger held out his hand to Lucius. Lucius looked to him unsure, before turning to me. "Jessie and I were friends growing up."

"Jessica!" That yell forced me to stand up; stepping away from Jonny, Michel was standing at the gate to the park. For some reason, I was thankful to see him, that knowledged scared me. "Jessica, your mother has been looking for you." He told me gently, pulling me away from the stranger, whom watched almost in shock. I didn't look back as as Michel pulled me away.

Lucius took my hand following quickly behind me, as he almost ran behind me as Michel pulled me in to the lobby stopping suddenly, I tripped unsure falling in to Michels arms.

Michel grabbed my shoulders roughly placing me back on to my feet.

"What did I tell you?" He demanded, grabbing me roughly, pulling me away. "You shouldn't be outside. You're still very sick, you need to be recovering," The second part was an act; he played to show that he was a loving father.

Michel held my arm tightly as he walked me up to the hotel room, locking the door as we entered.

"That was the Quest boy wasn't it?"

"Quest boy?" I shook my head, as Michel smiled almost sadistically, before he slammed me against the wall, growling. My head had bounced off the wall, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Mama." Lucius called to him, trying to pull Michel away from me.

Michel took one looked at Lucius, before picking him up tossing him into the bathroom.

"Stay in here." He turned on the light, before closing the door. Lucius was still unable to open a door without help, he cried as he bang on the bathroom door scared of being alone.

"Answer me. Was that the Quest boy?"

"Who?" My mind was racing, I never saw his hand before it struck me. I refused to cry out biting my lip. I shook my head, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He grabbed my hair, pulling to the bed,

"Who do you belong to?" He demanded, tossing me down.

I looked away, hearing Lucius cry from the bathroom. My head was spinning, as I shock it attempting to remain calm.

Michel grabbed me, pulling me up to his level. "Who?"

"You," I whispered softly, shaking uncontrollable.

Michel nodded, ripping off my dress. I fight back as best I could, attempt to keep him away from me.

"Please not with Lucius around." I bagged softly, as he forced me against the bed, removing his belt.

"You need to learn your place." He growled whipping me across the back. I grabbed the blanket forcing it into my mouth so I wouldn't scream out, as my body jerked against the belt. He held my hands tightly with one of his as he whipped me so I wouldn't fight him. I lost count out many times he hit, before forcing me onto my knees.

"I hate to hit you, and mark you beautiful skin," he whispered into my ear, as he roughly entered me from behind. I cried out knowing there was nothing I could do to stop him, as I closed my eyes wishing for it to be over soon.


End file.
